I'm Paired With WHO?
by luckystars135
Summary: Did you guys ever think about what the Shaman King characters would actually feel about these insane pairings? Now, we sit down to talk over each pairing with equal treatment. Rated T just in case...because I have a feeling things are going to come up...
1. YohxAnna

**Well, with all this yaoi over the Shaman King characters, I think it might finally be time we sat down (peacefully) and talked over every one. People running around and starting to turn me into a yaoi crazed fan (with mankinfan not helping), I decided to, what-the-heck, start acknowledging these...interesting...pairings. (wince) I cannot believe I just said that...**

**Well, read and beg that I won't puke while I'm writing this...**

* * *

Yoh: Wow. The authoress seems to be taking this a bit hard...

Lucky: Tell me about it...

(shocked silence)

Ren: ...Out of all the nicknames you could make out of your pen name, you had to go with '_Lucky_'?!

Lucky: (shrug)

Horo: Dude, I do feel bad about it. So let's start off with the couple that is rather...normal.

**_YohxAnna_**

Yoh: Why? What's wrong with it?

Ren: Well, the thing is, no matter how cute you two look together, they probably simply don't understand why you even put up with her.

Horo: Yeah, I was kind of wondering that myself.

Yoh: ...I really don't know.

(...)

Lucky: So you let someone boss you around your own house, nearly kill you with training sessions, force you to join the Shaman Fight, and torture your friends. _While_ not even knowing why you consider keeping her there.

Yoh: ...Well, yeah.

Horo: Did you ever even think about getting rid of Anna?

Yoh: Hell no. Then she'd gather people who feel sorry for her and they'd kill me.

Lucky: Or all of the YohxAnna crazed rabid fans would come and scold you to death.

Yoh: (shrug) Same thing.

Ren: Did you ever think about murdering her and then pretending to mourn her, making those fans satisfied?

Yoh: NO. I'm a shaman, remember? She'd come back from the dead to haunt me. And unlike in those movies, I'd actually be able to SEE her.

Ren: Good point...

Yoh: But I guess...deep down...deep, deep, DEEP down...I guess I like her.

(...)

Lucky: How many would that be in inches?

Yoh: I dunno...a hundred, maybe...

Ren, Horo, and Lucky: O.O

Lucky: Hmm...let's get Anna on live...

(Lucky pushes a couple of buttons in the booth that they were sitting in, and suddenly, Anna's irritiable voice is heard on the other end.)

Anna: Who. The. Crap. Calls. This. Early. In. The. Morning?!

Lucky: (squeaks and dropps the phone in terror)

Yoh: (laughs nervously) Ehehe...sorry, should've warned you about her early morning temper...

Ren: Just pick up the damn phone.

Horo: O.O Wow, Ren cussed...

Lucky: Get used to it, BoroBoro. There's going to be a lot of it here.

Horo: (glare at Lucky)

Yoh: -.-; (picks up phone) H-H-Hey, Anna!

Ren: Look, he sounds terrified.

Lucky: Scared of his own wife...sad...

Horo: Yeah...I'd be more scared of my mother-in-law...

Ren: How do you even know about those things when you're not even married?!

Horo: (shrug) I hear my dad complaining about his all the time.

Ren and Lucky: -.-;

Yoh: (was talking with Anna when the rest weren't paying attention) Okay, bye!

Horo: Huh?

Yoh: Ehhehe...sorry guys, I've got to go. Anna needs her breakfast.

Lucky: WHAT?! B-B-But this chapter just started!

Ren: Oh well. Looks like we'll be only getting one couple this first chapter.

Horo: (looks over what Lucky has planned) Oh god..._one_ couple a chapter would be enough to drive you up the wall after you look at what we have to deal with...

Lucky: (guilty look) Ehehe...

* * *

**Ah, so the first chapter draws to an end. Oh well. Feel free to comment on which couples you want mentioned! Ciao!**


	2. HoroxRen, and a little Bleach!

**Okay! I'm back, and I've decided to take it one couple at a time every chapter, so this chapter will be about...**

* * *

_HoroxRen_

Lucky: Let's first talk about how it's possiable.

Ren: But it's **_NOT_**.

Lucky: Well, Ren, you really can't say that...what do you think, Yoh?

Yoh: ...I say give them a room.

Everyone: ?!

Horo: S-S-Seriously, Yoh?! You're okay with it?!

Ren: **_AND IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN SOMETHING?!_**

Horo: Take a chill pill, Turd.

Lucky: (laughs) Wait, what did you call him?

Horo: (shrugs) Well, if you rearrange the letters in Ren T., you'd get Tern. But that makes no sense, so I made it Turd!

Ren: ...You're dead.

Horo: And your point is?

Ren: ...BUSHIN FISH FIN!!

Lucky: Oh crap...

Yoh: What's wrong?

Lucky: Your dear little friend here just went oversoul.

Yoh: And that means...?

Lucky: Well, if the room collapses, we can't exactly continue with the fanfic, now can we?

Yoh: ...You _do _have a point...

_(Yoh and Lucky sit like sane people as Ren and Horo start fighting)_

Lucky: You know, I think this is why people love to put them togeather. They always make the biggest deal out of nothing, and they always get involved with one another.

Yoh: Sounds like a couple to me.

Ren&Horo: **_WHAT DID YOU SAY?_**

Yoh&Lucky: O.O Meep!

Lyserg: These people are insane...

Hao: Ditto.

Ren, Yoh, & Horo: WOW! When did you two get here?

Hao: We've been here, you dimwitt.

Lucky: Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that Hao and Lyserg will be joining us from now on!

Ren: WHY?

Lucky: (shrug) Because they'd probably be popular in the pairings and I'd have to keep on asking them over and it would get annoying. _So_, I just decided to keep them here now and save the trouble of getting them every time.

Lyserg: Now _do_ go back to your fighting. It was so entertaining while it lasted.

Hao: That reminds me. Why is it that when we're in a HoroxRen relationship, it always seems like Horo's the dominant one?

Yoh: ...What do you mean?

Hao: Well, in those relationships-

Ren: DON'T SAY IT.

Hao: ...Ren always plays the part of the girl.

(...)

Lucky: ...Now that you mention it...

Ren: (slapps himself on the forhead)

Lucky: Actually, although I don't like yaoi, HoroxRen fanart is pretty cute...

Yoh: I guess that's true. If you don't know what we're talking about, go to photobucket and type in 'Horo and Ren'. You'd get a lot of pictures.

Lucky: And a lot of them are really good...

Horo: Someone kindly tell me how this went on without our knowing?

Lyserg: (shrug) I guess people just thought you knew. I mean, here, read this.

_(passes the laptop to Ren and Horo, and they proceed to read a fluffy HoroxRen fanfic)_

Horo: Holy shit cakes.

Ren: These people deserve to **_die_**.

Lucky: O.o Oh, come on. You can't be _that_ pissed.

_(Horo and Ren glare at her, their eyes replaced with rays of death. Lucky squeaks and runs out the door)_

**--**

**WE ARE EXPERIANCING SOME SLIGHT TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. **

**THE AUTHOR HAS BAILED IN FRONT OF THE SHAMAN KING CHARACTERS, SO THE FANFIC CAN NOT GO ON UNLESS THE AUTHORESS COMES BACK.**

**OH, LOOK! SHE'S-**

**--**

_(Lyserg and Hao drag back Lucky, with their captive screaming bloody murder. They dump her into a chair and demand her to keep on writing.)_

Lucky: **_BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER-_**

Hao: Well, now that the authoress has come back, we can continue.

Ren: That's a bad thing, you retard.

Yoh: Don't worry! There's probably not going to be very many chapters, so you don't have to worry that much.

Lucky: **_BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER-_**

Horo: I'm going to strangle all of those people that came up with those insane HoroxRen fanfics...

Ichigo: Don't worry, just go bankai on them and they'll get it.

Everyone: O.o

Ichigo: I'm sorry, okay?! It's just that nothing's going on in the Bleach fanfic section, so I just decided to drop by!

Yoh: Oh. That's all right then.

Ichigo: So! What're we talking about here?

Lucky: **_BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER-_**

Hao: HoroxRen fanfics.

Ichigo: The stalagmite cultivator and Jack Frost? I can't see them togeather.

Ren: Neither can we, but that's beyond the point. How _dare_ you call me a...what was it? A 'stalagmite cultivator'?!

Ichigo: (shrug) I'm not good with remembering names.

Horo: Hey, Jack Frost's not that bad...

Lyserg: But if they're a pairing, then Ren would have to be Santa Clause. Horo and Ren, or Jack Frost and Santa Clause!

(...)

Lyserg: (sigh) I _know_ I'm not making this any easier, but don't dump all the blame on me! _I_ didn't come up with the pairing.

Ichigo: So true, weird British dude.

Lyserg: -.-; You weren't joking when you said you had trouble memorizing names.

Hao: Was it really that obvious?

Ichigo: Yes, cross dresser.

_(At this point, everyone startes laughing loudly except for Hao, who was glaring at Ichigo; Ichigo, who was confused; and Lucky, who was still screaming bloody murder. To prove this point...)_

Lucky: **_BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER-_**

Hao: JUST HOW AM I A CROSS DRESSER?!

Ichigo: (shrug) Well, for one, you've got long hair. Two, you're, like, wearing a dress and lego blocks.

Hao: (fuming) It's NOT A DRESS. It's a CAPE.

Ichigo: It looks a bit like those things Rukia and Renji got from Byakuya, now that you mention it...

Lucky: **_BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER-_**

Everyone: Oh, would you just **_SHUT UP_**!!

Lucky: O.o...

* * *

**That's it for this time! If you don't understand the little Bleach inputs, you might want to read it, like, SOON, because there's probably going to be a couple of mentionings of Bleach in my writing!**


	3. HaoxYoh

**Sigh. I haven't been updating at an _exactly_ fast pace, so I'll try to speed up. **

* * *

_HaoxYoh_

Hao: Retards...

Lucky: Well, twincest _is_ pretty popular, and not only in this area either...

Hao: I don't _care_ if it's popular, it's not even _reasonable_.

Lyserg: ...How so?

Hao: Are you implying something you emo bastard?!

Lyserg: (rolls eyes) I'm not emo.

Horo: Heh...

Hao: And what might be so funny?!

Horo: ...I can see it...Hao and Yoh togeather...

Yoh: ...?!

Ren: Truthfully...it's imaginable...

Hao: One more person says that it's possible and they shall _die_.

Ichigo: Sorry I'm late!

Lucky: Nothing to do again?

Ichigo: Yeah...no hollow alerts either...

Horo: So, you want to help with today's pairing?

Ichigo: Sure. Who is it this time?

Lucky: Hao and Yoh.

Ichigo: The cross dresser and the pacifist?

_(Everyone starts laughing again.)_

Yoh: I'm not a pacifist...

Ren: Truthfully, you seem like one...

Yoh: But I do fight.

Horo: Sometimes.

Lyserg: This is stupid. I'm leaving.

Lucky: (panicking) No! Don't leave! The fanfic's not done yet!

Lyserg: I don't care. (stand up to leave)

Lucky: Someone restrain him!

_(Hao and Yoh roll their eyes and jump up, each of them grabbing one of Lyserg's arms. The latter sets both of the twins on fire.)_

Ichigo: Cool.

Yoh: YOWCH!

Hao: ...Fire doesn't bother me.

Yoh: Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot-

Lucky: Hey, Horo, mind helping out?

_(Horo rolls his eyes and seals Yoh in a glacier.)_

Lyserg: That was a little...overdone.

Horo: Who cares?

Ren: That's my line...

Lucky: Great! Now we're going to have to de-frost him!

Hao: ...Not me.

Lyserg: Forget it.

Lucky: Wha-?! But you two are the only ones that can use fire!

Hao: And?

Lyserg: Your point is?

Ren: You know, we could always just shatter him.

Horo: That's...tempting, actually.

Lucky: WHAT?!

Hao: I could do better without my brother.

Lucky: But we should be debating the HaoxYoh pairing!

Hao: And that means what again?

Lucky: That means we should be talking about you two being together.

Ichigo: I think people are starting to forget I'm here.

Horo: But the pairing will never happen, so it doesn't really matter.

Ren: So we should just end this chapter.

Lucky: B-But it just started!

Lyserg: Nonsense. There's over four-hundred words already. That's plenty enough in my opinion.

Ichigo: (sigh) Touche.

Lucky: _Fine_. We'll stop it here for now.

Horo: But what should we do about Yoh?

Ren: Just leave him here. He'll defrost before the next chapter.

* * *

**Review please, and don't forget you can request pairings.**


	4. RenxPirika

**I'm updating! I'm updating! Don't strangle me!**

* * *

Lucky: We have Choco as a guest star today!

Hao: Why him? Why not someone from my group?

Yoh: Because most of your group was annihilated on that beach.

Ren: Well, there's always Blocken.

(...)

Everyone: Nah.

Choco: Did everyone forget I was here...?

Horo: It would seem so.

Choco: (sigh)

Hao: So, what's the pairing today, Lucky?

_RenxPirika_

Ren: Insane.

Horo: No! Pirika wouldn't go out with someone like _him_.

Ren: And are you implying something, you bastard?

Horo: Yes! You are stupid, egoistic, annoying...

Ren: (twitch)

Horo: ...self-centered, ignorant, yellow-eyed...

Ren: (closes his eyes and tried to ignore the tick pulsing at the top of his head)

Horo: ...un-social, cold, power-thirsty...

Lucky: ...If you value your life, Horo, you'd stop.

Horo: ...ball of turd! There!

Ren: Here we go again with the 'turd'...

Horo: **Turd!** Turd, turd, turd, turd, turd...

Choco: Hey! Do you want to hear the joke about-

Hao: No.

Lyserg: What's wrong with you, Yoh? You're shaking.

Yoh: That's because I've got a cold when you wouldn't defrost me!

Lyserg: Oh...

Yoh: Yeah! Do you regret not defrosting me now?!

Lyserg: ...Not really...

Yoh: ...Weren't you supposed to be nice?

Lyserg: (shrug) Not my fault my script made me look like a pussy.

Hao: Ha. Half the times you couldn't even remember your lines when we were filming.

Lyserg: If I recall, that was _you_.

Hao: Oh...yeah...

Lyserg: (sigh)

Lucky: Are Ren and Horo still bickering?

Yoh: Ye-p.

Choco: This could go on a while...

Horo: Turd, turd, turd, turd, turd...

Ren: At least I'm not Jack Frost.

Horo: Turd, turd, turd, turd, turd...

Ren: -.-;

Yoh: (sigh...)

Lucky: I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait until I can see DiamondDust Rebellion.

Hao: What, that second Bleach movie?

Lucky: Yeah. Hitsugaya's the star!

Choco: You're obsessed with that guy.

Lucky: No, I'm not.

Lyserg: I thought he was your favorite.

Lucky: Actually, I can't decide between my favorites...it's between Hitsugaya and Ulquiorra.

Yoh: Ulquiorra?!

Lucky: Yeah. He's awesome. :)

Hao: I like Kukaku.

Lucky: !! Seriously?!

Hao: Yeah. Who do you like, Yoh?

Yoh: Actually, Soifon's pretty cute...

Lyserg: Cute? She's _murderous_.

Yoh: Who's your favorite then?

Lyserg: ...I think it would have to either be Orihime or Yachiru.

Hao: (sarcastically) _Yachiru_?

Lyserg: ...Yeah. She reminds me of Morphine.

Yoh: Now that you mention it...

Lucky: ...This chapter is supposed to be about Ren and Pirika. When did we start getting off topic?

Horo: Turd, turd, turd, turd, turd...

Ren: (started ignoring Horo and flipped open his cell phone)

Yoh: ...I didn't know Ren had a cell phone...

Hao: _Everyone_ has a cell phone, Yoh.

Choco: No, not everyone. Hey, I know a pretty good joke about-

Lyserg: NO.

Lucky: Actually, I like the RenxPirika pairing. It's really cute.

Yoh: They do go together really well, and then Horo and Tamao can get together too!

Hao: The only problem about this pairing is that Horo most certainly _will not_ agree to it.

Horo: Turd, turd, turd, turd, turd...

Ren: (texting someone)

Lucky: ...This is starting to get old.

Ren: (suddenly closes cell phone and gets up) I've got to go.

Yoh: ?! Where you going?

Ren: A date.

Hao: ...With who?

_(Ren ignores the others and gets up and walkes toward the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, he turns around and smirks at the remaining six.)_

Ren: Pirika. (leaves)

(...)

Horo: Wait a second! No, wait! GET BACK HERE YOU TWO FACED BASTARD!!

* * *

**XD Hah! We spent a lot of this chapter talking about Bleach again. Reveiw, please! Next chapter is going to be a bit special!**


	5. Mary Sue, V2!

**I need to take a little break from the normal, _boring_ routine, so here I bring you, I'm Paired With WHO?!, V.2!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of this. Except for Lucky, who just so happens to be me...so...yeah...-.-;**

* * *

stalagmite69: ...Lucky.

hostessgirlthingy: Yeah?

stalagmite69: ...You let Ichigo do the screen names, right?

hostessgirlthingy: Ehehe...

1JackFrost1: You've got to be kidding me. ICHIGO, YOU'RE DEAD!!

-pacifist-: ...I don't like my screen name.

crossXdresser: Tell me about it.

grass-head: I feel insulted.

1JackFrost1: Hah! I guess 'weird British boy' was too broad for him...

grass-head: Oh, shut up.

-pacifist-: Are we still doing a pairing today, Lucky?

hostessgirlthingy: Yep! We're going to be discussing Mary Sues today!

crossXdresser: I don't like them.

hostessgirlthingy: ...Do you even know what they are?

crossXdresser: Yeah, aren't they those type of shoes?

(...)

stalagmite69: Those are Mary Janes, you idiot.

crossXdresser: Oh...

hostessgirlthingy: Mary Sues are people who are paired with you that are...let's say _perfect_.

1JackFrost1: Are they hot?

hostessgirlthingy: I gues...

1JackFrost1: I'm there.

grass-head: Don't you think you should also care about what's on the _inside_?

crossXdresser: I swear, Lyserg, you could be a psychiatrist.

grass-head: ...No comment.

hostessgirlthingy: Well, how do you feel about this, Yoh?

-pacifist-: Ehehe...Anna...you know...

_(Suddenly there are a lot of posts that say 'I understand'. XD)_

stalagmite69: I really don't like someone that would be 'invincible'. I mean, seriously. Who'd like Rosalie Hale as their girlfriend?

crossXdresser: Me.

1JackFrost1: Me.

stalagmite69: ...Let me rephrase that...

-pacifist-: But you know, it's kind of like a rule that the boy has to protect the girl and all that...and Mary Sues just kind of turn things upside down...

grass-head: Not to mention the authors try to make the Mary Sues look like they don't believe in themselves, and we're forced to comfort them, making _us_ look all co-dependant and stuff...

crossXdresser: Who do you think gets the most?

-pacifist-: Honestly, I think it might be between you and Ren.

stalagmite69: Why?

grass-head: Well, Yoh has...um...Anna...which I think is reason enough not to try and pair him with another girl, a lot of people will never change the idea that I'm gay, and Horo's often potrayed as an...well, an idiot.

hostessgirlthingy: ...Wow, Lyserg. You _actually_ typed all that.

1JackFrost1: I'm not stupid! Just because I'm straightforward doesn't mean I'm stupid!

-pacifist-: You're not stupid, Horo, you just...don't tend to look into things.

1JackFrost1: Your words bring me much joy and happiness, Yoh.

-pacifist-: Hey, thanks!

1JackFrost1: (sigh) And _I'm_ the stupid one, right...?

hostessgirlthingy: Well, Yoh's the main character. That means he's off the bat.

1JackFrost1: (sigh...)

stalagmite69: Dude. You actually typed that.

crossXdresser: You know, I'm starting to feel kind of stupid. I mean, here we are, in the same room, with a laptop on each person's lap.

-pacifist-: Why, what's wrong with that?

crossXdresser: We're not helping global warming right now, Yoh.

1JackFrost1: Time to wrap it up?

hostessgirlthingy: Ehehe...don't you guys think it's a bit early...?!

stalagmite69: No.

crossXdresser: Nope.

-pacifist-: Er...no.

1JackFrost1: No way.

grass-head: It's plenty enough.

hostessgirlthingy: Guys...!

crossXdresser: Byeandwe'llseeyounexttimecomeonguyslet'sallgetoffatonce!

hostessgirlthingy: Nooooo-

--

**The Shaman King gang has been disconnected.**

**--**

* * *

**Did you like it? Drop by a review so we know how we're doing, okay? Ciao!**


	6. YohxAmidamaru

****

I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Well, here I bring you the next exciting chapter of I'm Paired with WHO?! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

_YohxAmidamaru_

Everyone: ...

Ren: Do these people have nothing better to do besides putting us in crack pairings?!

Horo: Er...Yoh...?

Hao: The wimp passed out.

Lucky: I can't exactly blame him though...

Ren: This pairing is going just a _little_ too far.

Lyserg: (sarcastically) A little, huh?

Horo: I mean, this pairing would be a little...disturbing.

Hao: That's all it is to you?! Disturbing?! This is like pairing Horo with Kororo-

Lucky: Fans do that pairing.

Hao: And Lyserg and Morphine-

Lucky: They do that too.

Hao: (starting to get irritated now) Ren and Bason-

Lucky: Erm...there's quite a lot of those mixed in other pairings...

Hao: And me and the Spirit of Fire!

Lucky: (coughlaughcough)

Ren: Distubing mental pictures are currently popping into my head.

Horo: Can't blame you, dude, can't blame you...

Lyserg: I am never setting foot in an anime convention again.

Horo: What, you actually went once?

Lyserg: Lost a bet.

Hao: HA! To who?

Lyserg: ...To Meene.

Horo: Ha! You lost to a girl! You lost to a-

Lucky: (got really angry and bitch-slapped Horo) Hey! Watch what you say about girls!

Horo: Sorry...Lucky...sama...

Ren: (snigger) _Sama_...

Yoh: Wha-? What happened?

Lyserg: Welcome back to the world of the conscious, Yoh.

Yoh: T-Thanks. (yawns)

Horo: Wait...what?! I thought you were knocked unconscious!

Yoh: What are you talking about, Horo? I just fell asleep.

Horo: ...-.-;

Ren: So, Yoh, what do you feel about YohxAmidamaru?

Yoh: Say WHAT?!

Hao: (getting impatient) Would you make out with Amidamaru?

Yoh: Wha-NO!!

Lyserg: Besides, it's biologically impossible to-

Ren: Please don't go into details.

Lyserg: (rolls eyes) Well, I'm sorry that your little mind is too small to wrap around the concept of-

Ren: Say another word and you'll be in a headlock.

Lyserg: And that would matter why, exactly?

Ren: Well, I don't know about you, but I _think_ you'll need your head.

Lyserg: Don't worry. I bet someone that has absolutely nothing in between your ears like you won't even understand the concept of 'medieval torture tools'. Your death would be quick and painless, and we wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up afterwards.

Ren: Any normal person wouldn't know about these things. I don't spend every day with a crazed French psychopath, you know.

Lyserg: Uh huh. And this is coming from _you_ right?

Lucky: This has got to be the most polite exchange of threats I have ever heard...

Yoh: They need to learn some cuss words or something...

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono! I brought you lunch!

Yoh: Hey thanks, Amidamaru! (opens it and sees that it's an obento box in the shape of a heart)

Horo: (horrified) Yoh...

Yoh: Amidamaru, please tell me...

Hao: To hell with that. RUNNNN!!

(Everyone runs out the door, leaving only Amidamaru looking very confused.)

Amidamaru: ...I guess Yoh-dono didn't like Anna-sama's lunch...oh well. I better tell Anna-sama so she can make something else next time.

* * *

**XD Yoh's in twoble...**


	7. RenxJun

**So glad you guys actually _like _this fanfiction. XD That alone scares me. My friends tell me I have no sense of humor whatsoever. Oh well.**

* * *

_RenxJun_

Everyone: ...

Lucky: ...Oh my god.

Horo: I...really don't know what to say at this point.

Ren: (pales)

Yoh: Ren...you okay? You look like...like...

Hao: A person made out of paper-mache.

Yoh: Exactly.

Lyserg: (mutter) Must be that phychic twin thing.

Hao: Nah. I can just read minds.

Lyserg: (sigh) Touche.

Ren: (stutter) How...How...How can they...

Yoh: Step one- state of shock.

Ren: I...I...I...

Yoh: Step two- denial.

Ren: I...I mean, of course I'd never do anything so #&!(#&!#&(#&#!(#(&!!

Hao: (smirk) You know, some say that denial is the first stage of love.

Lucky: This...is not really a good time, Hao.

Hao: (sigh) Right, right...

Lyserg: Well, these are _rabid_ fans who have so much spare time they can come up with the most awkward pairings. I'd say this isn't the most unusual.

Horo: They're not necessarily _rabid_, per say...

_(Lucky shows Horo and HoroxRen picture.)_

Horo: ...Then again...

Lyserg: Maybe we should just get this straight. Jun likes Ren because he's her _brother_. Even though in the English dub, he does deliver Yoh some sort of snack or something because his sister begged for him to...

Hao: The English dub doesn't count much. They really screwed that one up.

Horo: I have to agree with you on that one. Seriously, _Trey_?! The last name is messed up to. How many people can you go up to and say, "Hey, my name is Trey Racer! Let's be friends!"

Yoh: They'd probably run as fast as they could in the opposite direction.

Horo: Exactly.

Hao: I don't really like my name either. Really, people, _Zeke_?! That makes me sound like one of those robots out of Star Wars or something.

Lyserg: (rolls eyes) They didn't mess around with my name. Besides the fact that they can't pronounce it. But hey, these are _Americans_ we're talking about, right?

Ren: Sigh..._Len_. It might have been fine if they kept it that way, but they HAD to change it to Lenny.

Horo: Heh. Lenny the shark!

Hao: Now that you mention it...he's got the huge spike and all that...

Ren: Oh, shut up.

Hao: Just saying, just saying...

Lucky: (monotone) You guys really have a knack for getting off topic, you know that?

Yoh: Hey, sorry, Lucks. We just kind of...

Horo: Find better things to talk about.

Hao: I mean, not that your fanfic's not _interesting_ or anything like that...but I'm just saying...it's kind of...dull.

_(Lucky gets mad and shoots up, slapping Hao.)_

Lyserg: (smirk) "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Ren: You're really in no position to say anything like that.

Lyserg: That's all right. We all know that you go to bunny houses.

Ren: Well, that doesn't really compare to the fact that you were making out with Yoh.

Lyserg: Ren, my dear friend, you are reading _way _too much mankinfan.

Ren: Well, that doesn't really matter in the long run, correct? You would _still _be wrong. After all, only being half a man, you wouldn't really understand, would you?

Lyserg: I wouldn't be saying that if I were you. If I were only _half_ a man, then you'd only be 2.36 percent a man.

Ren: And how, may I ask, did you come up with that number?

Lyserg: Simple, really. That's how much of your brain is left after it deteriorated so much.

Yoh: ...They're at it again.

Hao: Hey, Ren, why don't you try saying 'hell'?

Ren: My religious beliefs are against it.

Yoh: Religious...? I thought you were a Taoist.

Ren: Why?

Yoh: Because...that's your last name.

Ren: Incorrect. I'm a christian.

(...)

Horo: Er...wow.

Hao: Fine. Then say, 'fuck'.

Ren: Luck?

Lucky: ...Please don't mistake my pen name for a cuss word.

Ren: What is it then?

Hao: FUCK.

Ren: Huck. Muck. Suck. Yeah, suck!

Hao: (sigh) It's like teaching an old dog new tricks.

Ren: Are you calling me _old_?!

Hao: No, you're just...old in your mind.

Lyserg: (smirk) Told you over half of his brain dissolved.

Ren: And how in the world did that happen? Oh! Because I'm stuck listening to cabbage-head yammering all day.

Lyserg: I thought we were past the childish nicknames Ichigo gave us?

Ren: Seriously, Lyserg, you might want to try using smaller words. Your mind might not be able to wrap around their full potential.

Lyserg: (sarcastically) Would it make you feel better if I started saying 'trash' all the time?

Ren: Well, considering you've finally acknowledged the fact that you're equivalent to a piece of cheese, yes.

Hao: ...I don't see how he could have said that with a straight face.

Lucky: (snort) Rotten cheese is more like it.

Yoh: Or moldy. Moldy is good. It matches his hair color.

Hao: Heh.

Jun: Reeennnn! I've brought your usa-chan!

Ren: ?! J-Jun?!

Jun: (smile and hugs her younger brother) Yep! Here's your usa-chan! (drops a little pink bunny rabbit in Ren's lap and leaves)

(...)

Hao: (smirk) '_Usa-chan_'?

Ren: (looks at the bunny and sighs) It's a long story.

* * *

**Usa-chaaaan! lololol XD Review please! Oh, and mankinfan, I ALMOST wrote a Lyserg pairing, but I chickened out. XD I am PATHETIC.**


	8. HaoxOpacho

**Love you guys to bits! It's nice to see that someone actually appreciates my humor. -.-; No matter how twisted it my humor is. XD**

* * *

_HaoxOpacho_

Opacho: Hao-sama? What is that 'x' for?

Hao: ?! Eh?! Opacho...er...that 'x' is for...um...

Lyserg: (smirk) Go on, Hao, tell the _innocent _little girl what it means.

Ren: Shut up, cabbage-head. Opacho's like...seven. Are you really going to taint a little seven-year old's mind with someone who might be a pedophile?

Opacho: Pedal-file? What's a pedal-file, Hao-sama?

Hao: HELL! You just made it worse, Ren! And I am _not_ a pedophile.

Yoh: Heh.

Horo: All we're missing is the popcorn, and then this picture would be perfect.

Lucky: This is sad.

Opacho: Hao-sama, is a pedal-file a type of shoe?

Horo: (rolls eyes) God. You _and_ Hao. Both of you are obsessed with shoes. No wonder people pair you together.

Opacho: 'Pair'? What do you mean by 'pair', Horo-no-baka?

Horo: (skeptically) '_Horo-no-baka_'?!

Lyserg: Ah, Opacho, first of all...do you know what _sex_ is?

_(silence)_

Hao: Damn you, Lyserg. Damn you to _hell_.

Lyserg: (innocently) What did I do? I'm just answering the girl's question.

Opacho: 'Sex'? You mean like Opacho is a girl and Hao-sama is a boy?

Everyone: -.-;

Yoh: Er...yeah...!

Lucky: ...Sure...

Hao: Goddess, you guys are just making this worse...!!

Ren: That's our job. Make it hard for you. Besides, you already pointed that out. Now, Opacho, do you know what a _lesbian_ is?

Opacho: ...No, spiky-head. Isn't it a dog?

Ren: (sigh) No, that's _Lassie_. I'm talking about a _lesbian_.

Hao: (angry) Stop it!

Opacho: ...A type of pants?

Ren: No...no, not really...

Lucky: Er...Ren...maybe you're talking this a _little_ too far...?

Opacho: ...A person?

Ren: Closer...

Horo: Ren...you might want to stop...

Opacho: A bad person?

Lyserg: No, no...

Yoh: Uh...guys...

Anna: Don't taint that poor girl's mind.

_(!!)_

Yoh: A-Anna! What are you doing here?

Anna: Are you implying that you don't want me here?

Yoh: N-No!

Everyone: Tch.

Anna: I came here to give you something.

Yoh: Oh.

_(silence)_

Yoh: (nervously) Well...what is it?

_(Anna tackles Yoh and starts beating the crud out of him) _**(A/N: If you're curious as to _why_ Anna's doing this, it might help to remember what happened in YohxAmidamaru. Smirk.)**

* * *

_The following has not been allowed to be shown on live TV. Instead, we have prepared for you a basic outline of what has happened in these few minuets._

* * *

**POW. WHACK**

_Anna, please-_

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**

_A-A-Anna-_

**SCREEEEEEECH!**

_N-N-Nooo!_

**CRACK. CRACK. CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK!**

_AAAAHH!_

**SCK. SCK. SCKSCKSCKSCKSCK.**

_I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!_

**CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCEEEEEEK!**

_Whimper. Whimper._

* * *

_(Anna storms out of the room.)_

Lyserg: ...Yoh, are you okay?

Yoh: (whimper)

Opacho: What did Anna do to Yoh?

Hao: Er...you don't need to know that, Opacho.

Lucky: Oh yeah, we were talking about HaoxOpacho.

Opacho: Hao-sama, what is gay?

_(silence)_

Hao: W-Where did you get that idea?!

Opacho: Opacho heard Marco talking about it.

Lyserg: Heh. No wonder.

Hao: Shut up.

Lyserg: (sarcastically) Sorry, your highness.

Opacho: So what it is, Hao-sama?

Hao: Gay is...er...when you're really, really happy!

Opacho: Oh, Hao-sama, I'm gay!

_(silence)_

Lyserg: You're a terrible parent, Hao.

* * *

**Hah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm sorry. Opacho, oh Opacho. XD**


	9. Filler: Group Therapy I

**I'm just tired of the usual routine, so this is a little filler. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Don't do this, Lucky."

Lucky scowled at the Shaman King gang that she had assembled in the hall. A couple of people were giving them weird looks, but Lucky wouldn't even let that un-daunt her.

After about eight episodes with the gang, she had mentally decided that the people—all of the people—needed therapy. And she was serious. So that was the reason why Hao, Yoh, Lyserg, Ren, Horo, and Lucky were packed in a small waiting room, ignoring the nervous looking secretary behind the desk that was ducking behind a file to avoid the glances in her direction.

"_Group therapy_, Lucky," Hao groaned, leaning against the seat so that his head _thunked_ against the wall. Lucky looked away, a bit angrily and a bit tiredly. The entire group had argued and cried outrageous threats (which ranged from setting her house of fire to setting _her_ on fire), making Lucky's mom _really_ annoyed with the group. "Why do make us do this?!"

Lucky scoffed and rolled her eyes. Hao caught what she was thinking before she opened her mouth, and he lunged across Horo (who hissed) and slapped his hand over her mouth before he could retaliate. So, instead of it sounding like, "Because you need it," it kind of came out like, "Mmhph mm meeem miph."

"Dude!" Horo snarled, slapping Hao across the back. "Don't just come out of nowhere! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Like any of us would care?" Hao smirked, his hand still across Lucky's mouth. Unfortunately, his hand seemed to be big enough to cover her nose too, and she was turning slightly red out of lack of oxygen. Lyserg calmly leaned across and yanked on Hao's hair, making his cuss and let go of Lucky (who fell, panting, on the floor, unaccustomed to near-death experiences).

"You retard! Look what you did to my hair!"

"What?" Lyserg retorted, settling back on his chair. "Did I cause you a small split? I'm sorry. I'll give you O'lay afterwards or something."

"Why you little-"

"The sign over there clearly says 'No Violence'," Ren drawled, bored. "Hao, I think strangling Lyserg falls under that category, but that's just my opinion. Of course, I could be wrong."

"H-Hey, guys…" Yoh muttered, trying to calm down his friends. That wasn't working.

"This is why you guys need a therapist!" Lucky groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Your personalities clash, making everything a gigantic mess! Including the stage set! You don't know that I have to pay for the show out of my _allowance_!"

"Well someone's pampered," Ren snorted. "To think that you have enough allowance to pay for a show. Other kids won't even be able to afford for a video camera."

"I've got five," Lucky said, slightly annoyed. "My parents paid for a lot of it. I had to pay for the _repairs_."

"Heh," Hao said, rolling his eyes. "_Repairs_. For some strange reason, judging by the I think you pay for a lot of those." Lucky glared at Hao.

" 'Ya _think_?!"

"Don't you think that you're rather unkind to us?" Lyserg pointed out, blinking innocently, which only increased Lucky's feeling of wanting to slap him. "Didn't you know that we can just drop out whenever we want? We go to you out of sheer boredom."

Lucky's face contorted into annoyance. "Thank, Lyserg, for pointing out the obvious." Hao rolled his eyes as Horo snorted. "But if you guys drop out of me, all of your fans would probably create an army kill me."

"So? Why would we care if you died?"

"Lyserg, how can you _say_ that?" Yoh asked, but Lucky noticed the fact that his mouth was twitching with suppressed laughter. It was strange that the Shaman King gang would appear so kind on the animes and manga, but in real life they were a pain in the butt.

"SHADDUP YOU INSOLENT RETARDS!!"

"Goodness, Lucky," Ren said, quietly. "For the only human in our presence, you seem awfully confident."

"Confident in what?"

"Confident that we wouldn't kill you," Lyserg said, pointing it out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucky's eyes widened and she plopped herself into a plastic chair with shock. Hao coughed back a laugh, managing to make it sound like he was choking somehow. "You do know that he was joking, right?" Yoh asked anxiously, looking at Lucky as she continued looking like she was frozen in a coma.

"I wasn-"

"Ignore him," Hao said, raising his voice above Lyserg's. Lyserg looked a bit annoyed as he once again yanked on Hao's hair. "YEEEOWCH!"

"Don't make me cut it," Lyserg said, irritably, as he sat back down and scowled a bit. Everyone scotched away from him with slight fear.

"…Did someone give him his coffee today?" Lucky finally asked, voicing everyone's question. Yoh 'ah'-ed and coughed nervously. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Horo asked, numbly. "You know that if Lyserg doesn't get his coffee, he'd kill anyone without even blinking an eye. Especially since you guys kept him up so late last night."

"Sorry," Hao said, rolling his eyes. "Not my fault Meene buys enough clothes to last a castle in a siege. And Marco requests 'family time' every week. Lyserg just dragged me there because he said he didn't want to go insane. Last week they sang 'We Are Family' over and over again." He shuddered as if he remembered something horrible.

"I'll get the coffee," Lucky finally said, rolling her eyes. She got up from the seat and walked to the doorway. Stopping suddenly, she turned around hesitantly to face the gang. "Behave, you idiots. And chain up Lyserg or something so he doesn't get loose."

Lucky was starting to think twice once she got to the Starbucks in the cafeteria of the building. It was a horrible idea to leave the gang by themselves.

Lately, tempers seemed to be running really high. It was like they just now hit the adolesance stage. Fights broke out often, and since Lucky was visiting the Funbari Inn lately, it was proven that Anna was friggen pissed about the gang trampling every standing piece of furniture. Ren was easily angered, and Horo seemed to enjoy taunting the Chinese shaman, so the two were often wrestling on the ground or shouting insults at one another from across the room. Around this time is where Lyserg would enter, drawling out in a bored voice that the two looked more like lovers than anything else (after that certain chapter in Lucky's studio). Horo and Ren would get deeply pissed and go oversoul over Lyserg, causing the three to usually make it look like a tornado passed over whichever room they were in. Hao wouldn't be much help. He'd probably be making fun of and provoking the shaman even further and sometimes even joining the fight. It usually didn't end until either Lucky or Yoh (or Anna) entered and screamed or begged for the gang to stop.

Even when they weren't in any sort of confined space, it didn't help any. Lyserg and Ren would have a verbal fight at each other, making the others wonder if the two had swallowed a dictionary or something as they exchanged the most polite set of insults anyone on the world had heard of. Horo and Hao often make perverted jokes at Lucky, who they have saved those jokes for because she's the only girl that's usually in the studio with them. Lucky would then B-slap either one of them, causing another fight to soon break out.

Lucky sometimes wondered how she even survived with the gang. You'd think that after becoming almost impaled by the finger of the Spirit of Fire gave you some sort of sixth sense. Add becoming frozen in an ice cube, almost smoldered by one of Lyserg's wings, and almost getting shocked by lightening, and now Lucky feels very, _very_ bad for Manta who had to keep up with the gang for so long (and managed to survive).

Lucky took the cappuccino and an iced vanilla latte, thanking the person who was running the small restaurant. She lifted the iced latte to her lips and took a long sip. Looking after the gang these days was about equivalent to looking after a bunch of six-year olds.

When she returned to the room, everything was in pandemonium.

Lyserg was the only one that was staying still. Lucky was surprised that they actually followed her instructions and chained him to the chair with what looked suspiciously like a string of ice. The poor boy flinched every single time the cold ice touched his skin.

Ren and Horo were shouting loud and clear from across the room, Horo laughing at something. Ren seemed to yell something and then went oversoul. At that same precise time, one of the walls in the building collapsed due to it being struck by lightening. Yoh was standing in between them, trying to calm them down. Horo smirked again and went oversoul too. Hao was laughing his head off, commentating to Lyserg who only managed to snap back weakly as he still struggled not to touch any of the ice. It, strangely, seemed to cause his skin to become irritated and turn a vibrant shade of red. Probably just his element clashing with Horo's.

"IF YOU ONLY LISTENED TO ME WHEN I SAID THAT GREEN IS A PRIMARY COLOR, NONE OF THIS HAD TO HAPPEN!" Horo shouted at Ren from across the room, the two shamans now _charging_ at each other. Lucky could only stand there, dumbstruck.

"YOU IDIOT! _RED_ IS A PRIMARY COLOR! WHAT THE HECK GOT YOU TO THINKING THAT GREEN IS A PRIMARY COLOR!"

"Huh. I bet you wish green was a primary color, eh Lyserg?"

"Shut…up…"

"Dude, are you okay?"

"…What…the…hell…do…you…think…?!"

"GREEN IS SO A PRIMARY COLOR!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Five bucks that they continue for a whole minuet."

"…You're…on…"

"G-Guys, let's calm down now, okay…?"

"IF GREEN ISN'T A PRIMARY COLOR, THEN WHAT COULD IT BE?!"

"A SECONDARY COLOR, YOU RETARD!"

"I…win…"

"Shut up."

"No! Horo, don't ruin that-"

"BAKAAA! YOU JUST DESTROYED THE TV, FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

"I BET PETE DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOU, NOW DID HE?!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING!"

"WELL SORRY, BUT **I AM**!!"

"RETARD!"

"SON OF A-"

"_**QUIET!!**_"

Everyone froze.

The gang turned to look at Lucky, who in the first time of her life, was _livid_. She often told them off, but she never shouted at them like this (mainly out of fear of getting hurt). Horo's jaw almost dropped to the ground as Lucky continued shouting. "I CAN'T EVEN LEAVE YOU FRIGGEN BASTARDS FOR THREE SECONDS, _**CAN I**_?! I CAN'T EVEN EXPECT YOU NOT TO MISBEHAVE WHILE I GET COFFEE, _**CAN I**_?! I CAN'T EXPECT YOU TO BEHAVE NORMALLY AT ALL, _**CAN I**_?!"

"On…the…contrary," Lyserg whispered hoarsely. Lucky almost detected a whimper behind his voice.

"ON THE CONTRARY?! _ON THE CONTRARY?!_"

"You know?" Ren asked in a monotone. "I think you're the one that needs the most therapy here, Lucky."

"_I'm_ not the one that's going around and murdering people on the streets!"

"We don't murder people, per say," Hao drawled out. "_They're _the ones that are getting in the way."

"Like that poor, defenseless woman that you threatened on the bus for not getting out of a seat?" Horo pointed out, wryly.

"Shaddup."

"Er…"

The gang turned to look at a man with brown hair and moss green eyes appear from one of the only doors that were still standing. His nervous eyes seemed to scout out Ren and Horo's murderous intent towards each other, Lyserg's futile struggling against the chain of ice, and Hao's smirking and laughing commentary. Lucky shook her head. "The…um…Asakura group?" the doctor asked, nervously.

"That's us," Lucky sighed, getting up. "Lucky Coriander. The one who looks like a murderer is Ren Tao, the one that has weird blue hair is Horokeu Usui, the one that looks like a stripper is Hao Asakura, the one that's next to him and looks like he's struggling with nothing is Lyserg Diethel, and the one that looks like he's about to have a heart attack is Yoh Asakura. Nice meeting you."

"Dr. Fuke," he said nervously, ignoring Lucky's outstretched hand. "Um…would you guys be more comfortable inside?"

"Sure doc!" Hao smiled cheerfully, trampling into the room before anyone else could react. Yoh blinked and then followed, with Ren and Horo tailing him while bickering. Lucky sighed, tossing a cappuccino at Lyserg. He had finally managed to burn through the ice (which explained the red circles around his wrist) and caught the coffee, following the rest of the group inside. Lucky shook her head, muttering something about retards and the way they never change.

"Why is the idiot always in charge?" she whispered quietly, regretting letting the gang go to therapy. "And why am _I_ in the middle of all this…?"

* * *

**Hah. Poor, poor Lucky. Wait, that's me! X.X**

**Oh, please request a pairing for the next chapter. I have absolutely no ideas right now.**


	10. HaoxAnna

**Utterly bored, so I decided to post. Oh yeah, and another thing--if you think Lyserg looks girlie, you are totally wrong. You really should see Miwa from 1/2 Prince. Okay, first, go on onemanga(.)com and go to 1/2 Prince. Then, go to chapter 5, page 11. The person at the center-front is Miwa. DOES THAT NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL?! If you don't think so, go to page 14 in that chapter! See?! Sorry, that's just my input.**

* * *

Hao: You actually posted that bit about us going to the therapy session?! But you promised you wouldn't!

Lucky: Ehe...

Ren: Surely by now you should know that she never listens to us. Even if we're right.

Lucky: EVEN IF YOU'RE RIGHT?! You boys are _never_ right!

Yoh: Don't be mean, Lucky...

Lyserg: Just tell her to shut up. It's faster.

Horo: Yeah, but it's _impolite_.

Lyserg: (rolls eyes) Since when did _you_ care?

Horo: ...Huh. Good point.

Lucky: Eh?!

Yoh: So, Lucky, what's the pairing today?

Lucky: Sure. _Now_ you treat me like a real human being.

Ren: Of course we treat you like a real human being. We just treat you like a...peasant.

Lucky: ...

_HaoxAnna_

Hao: I WILL PAY YOU IF YOU DON'T WRITE THIS CHAPTER!

Lucky: (raises eyebrows and says sarcastically) It's okay, Count Hao. I'm just a peasant, and I enjoy what I do. Besides, you'd probably give me higher taxes next year anyway.

Hao: HIGHER TAXES?! LIKE I FRIGGEN CARE ABOUT TAXES WHEN MY LIFE IS-

Anna: What are you shouting about, Hao?

Everyone: !!

Hao: A-A-A-An-An-Anna...

Anna: What are you stuttering about, you pervert?

Horo: coughlaughcough

Hao: No...no...no-nothing...

Anna: You sound like you just saw a banshee. Is it Lucky?

Lucky: Wha-What?!

Hao: I...er...um...

Lyserg: Well, this certainly is an awkward moment.

Ren: Ditto. Anna, why don't you just go back to sleep? You look tired.

Anna: I would. I just heard Hao shouting. What's going on?

Lyserg: Well, you see, it's an interesting story. Hao here was about to say that-

_(Hao slapps a hand over Lyserg's mouth and forces him to be quiet.) _**(A/N: Did you notice that Lyserg on my fanfiction is so truthful and mean? XD)**

Hao: It's really nothing, Anna. Now, why don't you go back to bed?

Ren: Of course, Hao, unless you don't want to join her.

_(silence)_

Anna: (dangerously) What do you mean, Plushie?

Ren: _Plushie...?_

Lyserg: (managed to break out of Hao's grasp) Oh, we're just discussing the pairing HaoxAnna.

_(...)_

Hao: (miserably) I'm blaming you for our death, Lyserg.

Lyserg: Sure.

Anna: ...

Everyone: ...

Anna: ...

Everyone: ...

Anna: ...

Everyone: ...

Anna: Hao.

Hao: Y-Y-Ye-Ye-Ye...s?

Anna: ...How long were you planning to live?

Hao: (nervously) Er...well...you see...

Anna: HOW LONG WERE YOU PLANNING TO LIVE AFTER TELLING ME THIS?!

Lucky: O.O Meep!

Yoh: Anna, calm down...

Anna: YOH! IS THIS YOUR FAULT?!

Yoh: HUH? No! Of course not! I-

Anna: You don't want to marry me?

Yoh: No! It's not that! It's just that-

Anna: You don't like me?

Yoh: Anna, of course I-

Anna: Hate me...?

Yoh: No, I just-

Anna: I always thought you didn't mind doing all those extra things...after all, you never complained...

Yoh: Anna, you're getting this all wrong-

Anna: ...I never really thought that you didn't want to be around me...and...

Yoh: Anna, please just listen to-

Anna: ...You never told me...never told me how you really felt...

Yoh: Anna, just stop and-

Anna: ...So I thought you started _liking_ all of those things to make me happy...

Yoh: Of course I want you to be happy, but I-

Anna: I always knew it...you don't want anything to do with me...

Yoh: No! You just need to-

Anna: ...And then I wanted you to join the Shaman Tournament...I wanted all that for you...

Yoh: Anna, just-

Anna: ...Being Shaman Queen would just be a perk...I wanted you to reach your dream...

Yoh: PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!!!

_(shocked silence)_

Horo: Was...that the first time he raised his voice?

Lyserg: One of the first.

Yoh: This is all a big misunderstanding! This is all about Hao, not me-

Hao: WHAT?! Dump all the blame on me, now?!

Ren: (rolls eyes) Why do I feel like we've gone in a large circle?

Lyserg: (sarcastically) Popcorn, anyone?

* * *

**Sorry, this isn't really good. I'm not in a really good mood right now. I just got an e-mail back from an author that I really admired, and let's just say she wasn't the nicest to me. I promise the next one'll be better, okay? Review, please. And no flames, okay? I really can't take anything else mean right now. I'm going to eat a gigantic Hershey's bar to try and get me out of his depression now. **


	11. HaoxLyserg

**You guys are the sweetest! I love all of my reviewers to bits! Cyber-cookies to all you people. I devoured all of my Halloween chocolate in the process though. :(**

**I'm finally posting a Lyserg pairing, and believe me, I'm going to make this good, even though it might turn out a little short. Enjoy!**

* * *

_HaoxLyserg_

Hao: WHAT?!

Lyserg: (doubled over coughing)

Horo: Dude, are you okay?

Hao: That's insane?! What is _wrong_with you people?! Do you need to come with us to the group therapy tomarrow or something?!

_(Hao immediately starts cussing out everything from God to George Bush. Lyserg, meanwhile, was still coughing and gagging over nothing that the other shamans know about. Horo was too busy laughing his head off to notice anything, and Ren was texting, the beeping from his cell phone driving Lucky nuts. Yoh was trying to calm down his older brother to no avail. Suddenly, Lyserg stopped coughing.)_

Lyserg: (says in a high pitched voice) OMG I LUV U!

Hao: WHAT THE HELL!!!

_(Lyserg suddenly jumps over his chair and glomps Hao.)_

Horo: What in the...?

Lyserg: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG IT'S REALLY U!!!!

Hao: Hell! Get off me!

Yoh: Lyserg...? Hao...? What's...going on...?

Lucky: Oh goddess...Ren...

Ren: I...have no clue what is going on.

Hao: LYSERG YOU PERV GET OFF OF ME!

Lyserg: HAO I LUV U!!!!

Hao: NO SHIT!! I CAN TELL! GET OFF OF ME!!

(silence)

_(Suddenly all of the chairs are scraped back as everyone makes a mad scramble to the farthest corner away from the new Lyserg. Hao manages to struggle out of Lyserg's embrace and dashes to the corner along with the others. Lucky didn't manage to get there in time, so she sat on Hao's head.)_

_(Hao: What are you doing on my head?!_

_Lucky: There's no where else to stand!_

_Hao: FINE.)_

Yoh: What is...wrong with him?

Hao: I DON'T FUCKING CARE! JUST KILL HIM AND BE DONE WITH IT!!

Lyserg: (plops down on the table) Every time they turn the lights down...just wanna go that extra mile for you...

Ren: O.O Goodness. Britney Spears.

Lyserg: Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more...

Hao: The hell is WRONG with him?!

Horo: Is he drunk?

Lucky: ...Believe me, he's not drunk.

Horo: High?

Ren: Eh...it's possible.

Hao: HOW CAN YOU FUCKING STAND HERE SO CALMLY WHILE THIS BOY HERE IS SINGING BRITNEY SPEARS?!

Yoh: Ren...do you think maybe...?

Ren: ...It's likely. But I don't know her well enough to say that yet...

Hao: Say WHAT?!

Lucky: Stop shouting, Hao!

Lyserg: You can stand under my umbrella, ella ella...

Lucky: ...I used to like that song.

Lyserg: BUM BUM BE-DUM, BUM BUM BE-DUM DUM

Yoh: Ah. Rihanna now.

Lyserg: It's a thief in the night to try and grab you...it can creep up inside you and consume you...a disease of the mind, it can control you...

Ren: Yoh, if you want to do it, you might as well do it now.

Yoh: Lucky, you might want to...

Lucky: ...OH. I get it.

Hao: GET WHAT?!

Lyserg: Your mind's in disturbia...

Horo: (snort) Touche.

Hao: HOW CAN YOU JOKE AROUND AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

Lucky: Now, Yoh?

Lyserg: Disturbia! Am I scarin' you tonight...?

Yoh: ...Now.

Lucky: Morphine...OUT. NOW.

(silence)

...

...

...

...

...

...

_(Suddenly Morphine flied out of Lyserg, giggling nervously. Meanwhile the host collapsed immediately on the ground, starting to cough again.)_

Lyserg: ...Morphine...you..._bastard..._

Horo: coughlaughcough

Hao: MORPHINE?!

Horo: Heh. That's why you said Morphine was like Yachiru.

Lucky: (laughs) They both love Britney Spears and Rihanna.

Ren: Huh...I never knew Morphine had a crush on Hao...It's quite interesting if you really think about it.

Hao: SHUT UP.

* * *

**Well! That was kind of fun. Here's a list of songs used today:**

**Gimme More- Britney Spears**

**Umbrella- Rihanna**

**Disturbia- Rihanna**

**NOW DISTURBIA'S STUCK IN _MY_ HEAD! XD Nice going, Morphine. Bum bum be-dum, bum bum be-dum dum... OH! And before I forget, the first three authors that review get to star in the next episode of Group Therapy! Just give me your physical characteristics and a general way you would act.**

**Mankinfan, I hope you're satisfied.**

**Review please!**


	12. Filler: Group Therapy II

**Okay, first of all, I want to kill myself.**

**Here's the problem. Number one, I was retarded. I was reading over my story when I realized I made a little promise to include the first three authors a place in the next chapter. (Yes, I actually forgot) So, I was scrolling around the list of reviews and realized no one gave me stats. I was about to PM the first three authors when a stupid thought hit me. If they don't have me on their story alerts, how will they know I've updated?**

**Yeah, really stupid.**

**It didn't occur to me until after I PM-ed the first three authors that had ME ON THEIR STORY ALERTS that I realzed, "Oh, &#$^. Shaman King updates are a little slow, so my story would stay on the front page for about a week. Enough time for everyone to read it."**

**It was then that I did a lot of head-wall-bang! stuff.**

**So, I'm so sorry to:**

**Aiko1318**

**angel of death2345**

**If you want, I can include you in future chapters. But for now, I'll just get down on my knees and scream sorry.**

**For baka-at-work, Latias 24, and Sorii, I have your OCs in this story. Sadly, the occurance of newcomers over and over again has made this chapter a little random, so I'm so sorry to everyone. **

**Here's a list of which OC belongs to who:**

**baka-at-work: Brani or baka-chan**

**Latias 24: Latanya or Latia or Tanya**

**Sorii: Kano Tsubaki**

* * *

"So…er…how have you-WHAT HAPPED HERE?!"

Lucky let her head drop into her arms with embarrassment. The entire session room was in tatters. Dr. Fuke had only gone to get a file from his secretary when it appeared that a tropical storm swept through the room. Ren and Horo were up and, once again, were shouting at each other from across the room. Lyserg had his eyes closed, but that didn't hide the small tick that was steadily growing on his head. Hao was laughing to Yoh, who was holding a file over his head like it could actually protect him from something.

"Ah, Dr. Fuke, we've got bets going on," Hao said, waving energetically to the human like the poor man was someone that he had been friends for years with. "I've got twenty bucks on Ren. It's still not too late to get in the pool—who do you think's going to win? Yoh already called fifty on Horo."

"I did?"

"Apparently so," Lyserg snarled, the tick growing in size and multiplying, too. "Let me in."

"Ok~ay!" Hao said, laughing. "Who do you want?"

"I bet that Lucky's going to scream for us to shut up within a minuet. I'll give a hundred."

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDS!"

"Pay up." Hao stuck out his tongue at the British and tossed a roll of bills at him. Lyserg only rolled his eyes and leaned back, starting to count.

"Ren, Horo, get back in your seats!" Lucky snapped. "Lyserg, give Hao back that money. Yoh…stop looking like you're going to get trampled at any moment."

More to habit than anything else, the gang obeyed the (highly annoyed) girl. Lyserg chucked back the money, but it 'happened' to have a rock in it and was tossed at an incredibly high speed to Hao. Blood was starting to flow as Horo and Ren sat down, still bickering at a high and loud pace. Yoh sat up straight and passed the folder to Hao who used it to stem the flow as he glared at the Brit.

"U-Um…"

Lucky spun around. She had forgotten that the therapist was in the room. "So sorry, Dr. Fuke, but _this_ is the main reason why we've come to see you." Dr. Fuke turned pale, his fingers trembling as they were clamped around a file, a notebook, and a mechanical pencil. Lucky felt bad for him.

But that didn't go with the others.

Some say that almost dying and actually dying makes you more immune to what life brings you. Lucky was the one that came up with that, and so far, it was proven correct. "Oi doc? Are you okay?"

"Does he _look_ okay?"

"Kind of…I mean, he's not dead."

"Yes, smart one. He's not dead. Does that mean he's okay though?"

"I guess…"

Lucky was banging her forehead on the table as a tall woman walked into the room. She had ink black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail which was brushing rhythmically against her waist as she walked. Her eyes were emerald and large which made her skin look naturally pale, and a pair of glasses was perched on her nose, making her face look small and delicate. Overall, she was a very pretty girl, and would have been perfect _if_ she wasn't wearing a look of horror on her face.

"Ah, meet my secretary, Kano Tsubaki," Dr. Fuke said, looking at the girl like she was his last hope.

"_Konichiwa_, Tsubaki-san," Lucky said, smiling at the poor thing as she grasped her clipboard tighter.

"Kano-chan!" Hao said, waving. "It's been too long!"

Silence.

"You _know_ her?" Lyserg asked, looking at Hao with wide eyes. Hao laughed nervously.

"Childhood friend," Hao said, shrugging a bit. Tsubaki blinked.

"Hao? Is that you?" she asked, tentatively. Hao nodded vigorously, and then Tsubaki seemed to regain some sense. Her face set immediately into irritation, all of her previous nervousness gone. "No wonder you're in here. I always said you needed therapy." Hao shrugged.

"If you're here, then…?"

"Oh. Lex and Brani?" Tsubaki said, blinking. "Lex lives in France now, but Brani-"

"Hao-chin!" a high pitched squeak called, and then there was a quick blur of black that tackled the brunette to the ground. A sudden puff of dust cleared to reveal a small girl perched on Hao. Her hair was also black, but it was impossibly long and lapped at the ground. Her eyes were a clear shade of blue, and they looked unbelievably cheerful. Brani was also well known as…

"Baka-chan!" Hao laughed.

"It's like a little reunion," Lyserg said, dryly. "Do you want me to sprinkle little pink flowers around and dance in a little circle?" Lucky _thwap_-ed him on the head.

"Don't be mean, Lyserg," Lucky said, irritably. Lyserg, however, completely ignored Lucky and sighed, leaning against his hand, bored already.

"Hao-chin, you haven't written at all! Kano-chin said that you'd write eve-wy day!" Brani said, pouting. Hao patted her on the head (which amused some and horrified the others).

"Does that girl have a speech impediment?" Ren asked, dubiously. Horo rolled his eyes.

"Duh. Pirika used to talk like that," the blue-haired boy said as if it was obvious. "She got over it though. Seriously, calling Hao 'chin' might be going a bit far though…" Ren snorted and whacked Horo (who was actually thinking hard). Horo ignored it. "I never thought Hao would be the sort of person to even get a friend, though."

Lucky squeezed her eyes shut again as the fighting re-erupted. Only she noticed that Dr. Fuke was taking notes on how everyone was behaving around each other. She wanted to yell for the others to stop, because she knew that he'd probably use that information and thoroughly embarrass each and everyone one of them afterwards, but a sense of revenge stopped her. She grinned evilly—this was payback for every time they caused havoc in pubic. Let them fuss around. Then, when Dr. Fuke started targeting every one of them and their problems, it'll start getting a little more interesting.

"O-Okay, may I please have your attention?"

Once again, only Lucky noticed Dr. Fuke's tentative voice. Hao and Horo were up and shouting, while Ren was acting like he didn't want to be there (and he didn't) and Lyserg was chatting in a bored tone to Yoh. Brani was laughing manically and playing what appeared to be an oversized cello, making everyone wonder both where she got it and who would dare let someone like her even near one. She was…less than good at playing a stringed instrument. Okay, she was horrible and sounded like a dying mouse. Tsubaki was already irritated and was kicking Hao and Horo to try and force them to sit down. Lucky sighed.

"QUIET, PEOPLE!!"

* * *

"So."

Everyone looked at Dr. Fuke who actually looked calm for a change. Everyone was (miraculously) sitting down and acting sane. No one was fighting, and the eerie silence was starting to scare Lucky. Dr. Fuke ruffled through a few papers and then looked to Lyserg.

"Let's start with you."

Lyserg sighed, rolling his eyes as muffled laughter was heard and bills were tossed around the table. Brani giggled, apparently the one who guessed Lyserg was first on the chopping block. She gathered all the money in her arms and smiled angelically as Hao and Horo scowled at her. Dr. Fuke seemed unsurprised at this. He was probably used to it by now.

"Let's see…I see you have a tense relationship with Hao…care to explain?" the doctor said, picking up his pencil and poising it on the notepad. Lyserg only managed to give the doctor a disbelieving look as the rest of the table burst into laughter.

He was obviously trying not to explode. "Why do I have a bad relationship with Hao? There are actually many reasons, I guess I could say. For starters, he killed my parents, and-"

"He WHAT?!"

Everyone looked at Dr. Fuke, who once again paled. _Do I have a murderer in this room?_ he thought, nervously. "I don't think I heard you right, Lyserg. Did you just say that he…um…_killed_…your parents?" Lyserg blinked, innocently.

"Yes, that's correct."

Dr. Fuke started trembling a bit, but he managed to write down a few words. "Ah…go on." Dr. Fuke snuck a quick glance at the supposed 'murderer'. Hao looked bored, occasionally sticking his tongue out at Brani who was whispering in his ear. The boy didn't _look_ like a murderer. He just looked a bit…egoistic. That was all.

"…Second, Hao tried to kill _me_ in the Sha—er, a contest, and he nearly succeeded…"

Dr. Fuke paled even further. _Maybe this boy wasn't the best person to start out with…_, he thought, a bit scared now. "So…er…how old were you when Hao…er…_killed_," he shuddered at the word, and was unable to go on.

Lyserg was unfazed. "How old was I when he killed my parents? I don't really remember anymore. I think it was around five or something." Dr. Fuke blanched. _Five?!_

"How…How did you live after that?"

Lyserg shrugged. Apparently this discussion was something that he was already used to, and it didn't bother him that much anymore. "A friend of mine and her family took me in. Latia Asakura or something like that…" He actually trailed off and became almost as pale as Dr. Fuke. "Wait…_Asakura_…?"

"That's my little sister!" Yoh suddenly exclaimed, making everyone in the room jump. "I still remember! Latanya was my…_our_…little sister!"

"I don't remember her," Hao said, scrunching up his forehead with concentration. Brani's eye twitched.

"Duh!" the small girl called, her black hair swinging with annoyance. "Hao-chin, you were taken away by Flame-chin after you were born! Flame-chin took you to Hokkaido, and you grew up there! And then Hao-chin and Flame-chin met Kano-chin and Baka-chin!" Lucky sweatdropped. _Flame-chin…?_

Yoh's eyes seemed to widen for a moment. "Latanya was my little sister," he whispered through stiff lips. "She left home when I was, like, four. I still remember that she was about one year younger than me. I think she flew away on her spirit, but I didn't think she'd end up in _England_." Lyserg immediately became indignant.

"What's wrong with England?" he demanded. Yoh shook his head, still in a daze.

"Nothing's _wrong _with it, it's just…so far away. Do you know where Latanya is now?"

Lyserg shrugged again. "I haven't seen Latia in years. Of course, knowing my luck, she could be-"

"Lyserg! Yoh! What are you two doing here?!"

Horo laughed. "Your luck, eh?" Ren smirked as Lyserg glared at them. A girl looked at everyone in the room with a surprised air. Her hair reached the middle of her waist like Hao's, and it was about the same color, too—dark brown with a hint of red in it. The only difference was that she had emerald green eyes instead of Yoh and Hao's brown ones. Other than that, she had the same high cheekbones, clear complexion, and large eyes the twins had.

"Tanya!" Yoh cried, jumping up and hugging his little sister. Latanya hugged him back, making Hao cock his head with confusion. The girl looked an awfully like him, but he really had no clue who she was. It made him feel a little left out, which was something Hao never felt before.

"Latia!" Lyserg said, surprised. "Why are you here?!"

Latanya looked at Hao with surprise, completely ignoring Lyserg's question. "Who's he? He looks just like you, Yoh." Everyone at the table sweatdropped. "What? Is something wrong with my question?"

"Er…Tanya, that's Hao. My twin brother." Latanya blinked, alarmed.

"You had a twin brother?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "But…I thought I was your only sibling. Why don't I know…Hao…?"

"Er…it's a long story…and I don't think we have enough time…" Yoh's voice dwindled off, looking at the clock. It showed that they had been in the session for about sixty minuets already—half of all that time was taken up fighting and arguing. Dr. Fuke followed his gaze, and then looked down to his own watch with surprise.

"Yes, I have another appointment. Perhaps we can continue this some other day?" he offered. Lucky nodded and stood up, thanking him.

Dr. Fuke watched as the strange group left his office. He was still shaking a bit, and then he looked down at his notes. This was the first time he had taken so many. Dr. Fuke sighed, getting up and noting that the next time Lucky and her group showed up, he had better make sure they schedule a longer session. This could take some time.

* * *

"I've forgotten you could cook," Hao admitted, watching Tsubaki as she darted around the kitchen. Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

Everyone else was milling around the living room and such. Luckily, no fights have broken up (yet). Yoh, Lyserg, and Latanya were sitting and talking to each other in a quiet tone. Horo was laughing at something Brani said and poking Ren a bit repeatedly. Ren was starting to get irritated and finally snapped, B-slapping Horo across the face. Suddenly, a slipper was chucked from Lucky right at Ren, and it hit the target dead-on. Before another fight could break out, however, Anna's piercing tone was heard, and everyone started doing what they were doing before. The circle would keep on repeating.

"You forget everything," Tsubaki said, flipping a pan. "We have to remind you twenty times about your own birthday." Hao pouted.

"That's pushing it a bit."

Tsubaki scoffed quietly, darting into a cabinet for some salt. "We've got people that're going to start coming soon," she pointed out, "Opacho is supposed to come in about five minuets, and your mom and dad are actually coming to America to check on you guys."

"I called Opacho," Hao sighed. "She told me that Mum and Dad's flight has been canceled. They can't come for Thanksgiving." Tsubaki 'huh'-ed and opened the oven to look at the turkey in it. She took a peek at the cranberry sauce and then took out a pair of tongs, slowly rotating the sweet potatoes next to the turkey.

"Well, the X-Laws should be coming anytime soon, so-"

"THE X-LAWS ARE COMING?!" Hao cried, making Tsubaki jump with alarm and drop a chestnut on the ground. Lyserg apparently heard this from the living room and gave a startled yelp.

The doorbell rang.

"Ly~serg! We brought you some presents! Meene made some of her favorite M&Ms-sweet potato-marshmallow-cotton candy-pie!"

And people wonder why they need therapy.

* * *

**I have one final announcement! Latias 24's OC, Latanya, will be starring in future chapters! Yay! Clap clap! ^.^ Actually, I might keep Tsubaki too. I'm considering it, since she seems to be so close to Hao.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and please do so again! **

**Oh yeah, and I'm thinking about doing a little Thanksgiving chapter as the next one. If you think I should or shouldn't, tell me in a review, okay? Thanks!**


	13. YohxHaoxLyserg

**Um...hi...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**T^T I'm so sorry. Seriously. I have to admit I completely forgot about my Shaman King fic for about...half a year I think. I was only brought back to earth by mankinfan, who just PMed me a few days ago.**

**I AM SO SORRY! Please don't abandon me. p:**

* * *

Horo: Lucky where have you BEEN?!

Lucky: Ehehe...

Hao: It's okay. There were plenty more interesting fics than yours, and there's no problem with starring in their's instead.

Lucky: ...sniffle...I hope everyone didn't forget about me...

Lyserg: I think they did. It's obviously because no one cares about you.

Lucky: ...sniffle...WAAAAAA~!

Latanya: Don't be like that.

Lucky: L-Latya! Oh. I forgot that you'd be joining us from now on.

Yoh: Which brings up another subject of matter. Latanya is currently in danger of being removed from this fic, since a lot of reviewers don't like OCs. So we will leave it to you guys. If you want Latanya to stay, say so in your review. If not, say that you want her to go bye-bye and we'll kill her off.

Latanya: (raise eyebrows)

Yoh: Er...I mean...we'll...uh...

Lucky: On with the pairing!

_YohXHaoXLyserg_

Ren: Oh _great_...a trio...

Hao: $&%^#$&!#$^!%*#&!Y#$!!!!!!!

Yoh: Uh...

Lyserg: ...

Latanya: (disbalief) My brothers and my adopted brother...?

Horo: Yeah maybe we should toss you in there too.

Ren: ...I can see it.

Everyone: !!

Lucky: R-Really?

Ren: Yeah...that ice cream guy just passed by this house without stopping...

Everyone: -.-;

Lucky: Okay, can I start by saying that I really don't like trios and that I would never write one in my life?

Hao: !#&$^(&#!^^$(#$!)#^!#*!^$!!!

Yoh: I...don't think this should happen. Like, at all. I don't even think fans should be thinking about this. At all.

Lyserg: Erm...well...

Yoh: ...Dude...are you serious?

Lyserg: (fidget)

Horo: ...Oh my God.

Latanya: (dangerously) Lyserg Adrianne Diethel.

Everyone: ...Adrianne?!

Latanya: Oh. You guys didn't know that?

(...)

(Everyone falls off their chairs in laughter.)

Ren: ...Isn't that a girl's name?

Horo: Yes.

Lyserg: NO.

Latanya: (snort) _Yes_.

Lucky: (pats Lyserg's shoulder) It's okay...it'll all be over in a moment...

Lyserg: ...That really doesn't help.

Horo, Ren, Hao: (still laughing...)

Lyserg: I'll wait.

(laugh)

(laugh)

(snort)

(chuckle)

(laugh)

(snort)

(sigh)

(...)

Lyserg: Thank you. Now, what I was going to say is that my mother rather liked trios. Therefore I--

Horo: Holy *&~&#*#&!!! You seriously have no problem with this thing?!

Lyserg: I never once said that. What I was trying to say is that--

Latanya: Wait, Lyserg, does that mean your mom was _in_ trios?

Lyserg: That's besides the point. It's just that--

Ren: (mutter) I think that would be a yes...

Yoh: (whisper) Do you think Lyserg got the gene?

Hao: (pales)

Lyserg: (tick) What I'm _trying_ to tell you guys is that--

Latanya: Wait, would it be one girl and two boys then? Or two girls and one boy?

Ren: Good question...

Yoh: I think it would be two boys and one girl. You know, it might be hard if there's only one--

Lyserg: I'm not even going to bother trying anymore.

Everyone: Good.

Hao: Lyserg, like, no offence or anything, but your mom is really screwed up. Remind me to never meet her.

Lyserg: She's _dead_, dimwitt.

Hao: Huh...?

Lyserg: YOU KILLED HER, REMEMBER?

Hao: ...

(Everyone: ...)

Hao: Oh yeah!

Lyserg: (facepalm)

Lucky: G-Guys...? You know...we have to...stay on topic...?

Horo: This would be such a Kodac moment. If only I had a camera.

Ren: (rolls eyes)

Hao: So wait, are we done with this pairing yet?

Lucky: Wha--? No! No way! We haven't even really talked about it yet!

Latanya: What's to talk about? It's gross. What else do you need to know? Unless you want to get into the details, Lucky, then I suggest you shut your trap.

Lucky: (pales) D-Details...?

Horo: Hey...has anyone ever written this trio before?

(silence)

Ren: Er...they're often in a love triangle...but I don't think I've seen any fanfictions where they're in bed together...at the same time...

Latanya: So then...this was a waste of time.

(...cricket...cricket...)

Everyone: _Lucky_...

Lucky: O.O Meep!

* * *

**T^T The SK gang is so MEAN! Let's all pick on Lucky, why not?! And while we're at it, let's all get together and just GET OFF TOPIC AGAIN!!**

**(cough) Sorry.**

**Anyways, please review! n.n (Don't forget to vote if you want Latanya anymore.)**

**P.S.: Does anyone else think Lyserg Adrianne Diethel sounds cool? XD**


End file.
